


专家在线 下（ABO,AxB）

by atatamori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Summary: ABO,AxB，治JJ专家x职业病是JJ不能用的公务员





	专家在线 下（ABO,AxB）

下

现在，对于玖辛奈和水门夫妇来说，有一个远比他们的独子突然宣布“如今我已经弃O投A了！”或是“对不起，我果然还是逃不了家族的命运，发现只有Beta才是我的真爱。”更加糟糕的问题摆在了他们面前。

他们牛高马大，就算不带上家长滤镜，除了神经有点粗以外也几乎算得上完美的儿子，二十七年来头一回认认真真地动了情，上了心，眼看着就要把存了多年的老婆本提前上交理想中的“老婆”了。做家长的这才从儿子口里打听清楚，这个动心的对象正是：一个同龄的，职业是挽救JJ尊严（不限男女）的，来自外号“行走春(药”著名家族的，两人关系未定双方家长就已经轮番见了个遍的，拥有一上门就让他俩生生体会了一遭“愁嫁女”霸总气场的，但对于最后一点而言，前面所有都不算个事儿的男性Alpha。括弧重点标注：阳痿。

玖辛奈看着厨房里系着个粉骚粉骚的花边围裙，哼着小曲儿，对着手里的食谱，一板一眼地练习熬补肾汤的儿子，满心忧愁。

做家长……太难了。

而事件中心的另一人，其实也远比旁人能想象得更加为难。

曾经有无数个机会摆在佐助的面前，让他可以明明白白地告诉对方：对不起，我的JJ一点问题都没有，反而专业为各种有问题的JJ解难。

——然而并没有。

一丁点的机会都没有。

但凡佐助想要坐下来，心平气和地来一场“如果你追求我的话，结局就不是你想象中的‘治疗暗恋对象的JJ以讨得欢心’模式，而很有可能会走向你无法承担的‘以后我自己的JJ再也没有用处了’模式”的对话，口里还只说到JJ学术名的前半个音，尽职尽责的患者陪伴（自封的）就很是一副理解与体贴的模样，二话不说就截断了他的话头，生怕有一星半点的东西会导致他可能联想起自己的痛处而伤怀自卑。

此外还每天一下班就来家里送汤，社交软件里对病症半点不提地发各种小贴士，对鼬的咨询频率到了一贯放一百个心的嫂子都不禁狐疑的程度，碰上两人都放假，还要绞尽脑汁地邀请他去外头散心，试图证明人生就算少了个健康的JJ也依然美丽。现如今对各方面的药膳、偏方和生理常识居然都快比得上他这个专业人士。

被这样看模样十分粗心的人如此温柔、细心地对待，哪怕冷淡如佐助，也多少会有几分动容——如果他不是莫名其妙经过条街、上了个班就被盖上了“你不行”的男性最强大戳，还之后的几个月都背着这个沉重的锅的话。加之他还完全不明白为什么自己从来就没掩饰过自己的职业，偏偏对方就能一本正经地误以为他时常出现在男科医院是出自来给别人看男科以外的所有原因。

说到底，以佐助本人的相貌、家世、工作能力与信息素来说，从小就没有少过一门心思想扑上来和他撩骚的人，其范围之广，甚至还涵盖了几个Alpha。

作为一个常年与JJ打交道，不管是什么样的有JJ人群都见识过的男科医生，他对这样一个神经大条的男性Beta从头到尾都没有半分兴趣，如同鸣人擅自从他的鼻子形状来揣测他的内在资本，以他毒辣的专业眼光，也能一眼就能大概估计出人家的基本形状，甚至最近的手yin频率，毫无神秘。而作为一个同样二十七年来，由于自身原因从未与任何人发展出暧昧关系，即是说，从14岁分化成“种马”的Alpha以来，一直违反生理地洁身自好的男性来说，他对这个不知道为什么，无论穿什么裤子都能让其看着像条脱衣舞男制服的男人还是稍稍有些兴趣。

如果面对这样一具身体，这样一个屁股，作为一个老处男、泰迪A，还依然没有一丝半毫的想法，那么，他现在可能正坐在鼬的对面，再度听对方瞎掰掰自己的下半身可能出现的各种毛病。

但拥有一个绝佳的屁股，也绝非会是让他妥协，或是说，准备与对方发展出一段感情的意思。就像即使能让所有的Omega陷入疯狂，他也依然不把任何信息素当一回事，反而一心摆脱生理学的桎梏。而此前，他也从未想过未来的另一半需要怎样的条件，乃至对这个存在本身需要与否也一向可有可无。但哪怕是最狂野出格的梦里，他也从未想过，自己的另一半会是个世界被快乐与无忧愁填满，内心用正义与善良填充，热衷于向所有跌落的人伸出手并带领对方一起朝向日光奔跑，几乎就是自己的反面案例的男人。

更何况，这个拥有那两瓣先决优势的男人显然没有半点要和他撩(骚的意思，只会用最最拙劣的讨好与关怀，却从不失自尊地展示他的喜欢。

这样的感觉并不能说坏，也更不能说不喜欢。

让他难得犯愁的反而是另一方——

这个人，对他“阳痿”这件事的认识实在太过根深蒂固。哪怕是直接开口“我不是阳痿”，在鼬看热闹不嫌事大的说明下，听见的人反而更加面露同情，满一副对坚称自己不是精神病的精神病患者的温柔口吻，“好啦好啦，你不是，我懂得的。”你懂得个什么？？？若不是作为一个各方面素质都过于优秀的Alpha，站起来就难以自消，偏生撩拨的人还不给负责，他甚至愿意切切实实地给Beta演示一下什么叫作“这都算阳痿，那你们这些庶民的牙签都叫什么？”。

即使是相伴去著名情侣旅游胜地的时候，即使是拜访过双方的家长的时候，即使是一起在他的公寓里看碟的时候……

二十七岁的处男Alpha坐在自己的木质沙发上面无表情地生闷气。而厨房里的Beta正穿着件小背心和紧身牛仔裤表演自己拙劣的厨艺——同时还在絮叨那一堆动物yang具食材的好处。

全世界的的确确有这样一个人，佐助对想象中的吉尼斯工作人员说道，在你文艺深沉的时候和你谈阳痿，在你决心撩骚的时候和你说真心。这个情商，以佐助的智慧来说，都想不出还有怎样的更低程度了。

家长，见过了；同事，见过了；情侣胜地，一起去了；彼此的公寓，互相去过看碟还各自在卫生间解决过问题了；出门旅游睡一张床，从枕头底下把小方盒也摸出了，洗澡时把盥洗室面对床的玻璃都保持透明了。可以说差个戒指和证书，就能合法一步到床了。这个人还依然满脸懵懂地飘在他的面前，举着治疗阳痿的宣传单，小心翼翼地表示：我只是帮助你治疗疾病的好朋友呀！

去他个阳痿的好朋友！

“我已经无法忍受了。”面对再度摆在自己面前的汤碗，佐助十指交叉放在膝盖上，一脸公事公办的谈判模样。

“忍受什、什么？”坐在他对面的Beta呆了一下，瞬间有些慌张地喝了一口他的汤，咂吧咂吧两下，皱着眉说，“这个味道很奇怪么？我觉得已经很好喝了呀！”

“不是味道的问题。”佐助眼也不抬。

一个正值壮年，需求迫切，忍耐多年，应对Omega发情期时平均都能搞三天以上的Alpha，每日不间断地被盯着灌壮yang汤的滋味……

并不是他的胃无法忍受了，而是他的鸡儿和右手都快濒临自()燃了。

“那是什么问题？”鸣人很有些沮丧地看着他。

佐助按了按眉心，依然充分发挥了自己的智慧与语言技巧：“我不是阳痿。”他面无表情，再一次地平铺直述，“我也从未说过我是。鼬骗你的，他就是那个性子。”

“可、可是鼬说了……”鸣人结结巴巴，看了眼手里的汤碗，又看了眼对桌始终冷静的Alpha。

“我无法再忍受，”其实向来坦白非常的Alpha索性用手指了指自己下面，用事实说话，半点不搞虚的，“由你点燃却从不负责的火。”

“这不是很简单嘛！”老练成熟的前辈拍拍他的肩膀，“你家那个不就是要你做个选择？”

愁苦许久的Beta忙抬起头，“什么选择？”

“要屁股就没爱人，要爱人就给屁股。”

这几天总觉得仿佛世界都在和自己作对的前少校抱着脑袋，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，可怜兮兮地开口：“……是、是这个意思么？”

而不知道为什么，听了他的烦恼后，一贯宠爱他非常的前辈们居然通通比着大拇指情真意切地劝他：“这可是天赐的良缘！错过这个A就只有B了啊！”看那迫切的模样，简直像是恨不能下一秒就把他洗干净打包绑上丝带送到佐助的床上去，还附赠撒鲜花和拉小提琴搞气氛的丘比特温情服务。由此可见，“我有熟人！能走后门！”的社会模式，就算是之于这个聚满了对马赛克都下手狠厉的Beta壮士们单位……不给报销的高发职业病生生逼得铁汉们为生活计，辛酸地交出了自己心爱的后辈。

这种暗潮涌动，满怀期待的局势搞得算得上身经百战的前少校也情不自禁地两腿一(夹，臀部一抖，差点请了人生里的头一回病假——名头就叫做“我暗恋的A原来是个假阳痿——虽然被骗完全是自己眼瞎，不肯给我搞——还一心只想搞我的屁股，我认识的人还尽想着把我送上门给他搞而遭受的巨大心理创伤”好了。

也有之前被鸣人陪着去确诊的前辈努力撺掇：“不就是个简单的问题，要屁股还是爱人嘛！舍不着屁股套不着Alpha！”

“啊？”鸣人抬起瞪红了些的眼睛，有些茫然地说道，“当然是要佐助了！”

“那你还愁个什么劲！”周围的前辈纷纷跺脚，觉得操心的自己真是白白吃的这一口狗粮。

“唉……”鸣人愁闷地叹了口气，“我就是不知道他是因为喝了汤想搞那么一回，还是想一直搞么。”就算是粗神经如他，终于从之前的震惊里回过神来，开始重新想想两人关系了，也不好意思直接就去问：佐助啊，你是打算搞我一次就拔diao无情，还是打算一直和我搞到死亡尽头呀？这都叫什么事！

就职以来，平日花的最多的时间多半在男科医院或是洗眼睛道路上的可怜前辈们默默对视了一眼，愤愤砸了这一盆狗粮，撂起袖子就往回走。

而烦恼的远不止可怜的前少校一个。就算是在医院，也有胆大的敢上来问：宇智波医生的男朋友这几天怎么都没来送饭呀？

宇智波主任更加直接，上来就笑着问：“把我给的碟片都一起看完了，连个证都没扯。这段关系也怕是要痿。”

佐助没好气：“闭嘴。”

是了，以这几个月的相处来看，佐助自认已经足够了解这个人了，心思到了现在这个地步，哪怕是终于得知开端时的乌龙，也没有后悔或是反悔的想法了吧。就是说，自己被那些汤摧残已久的鸡儿大概是终于能正式上岗了。

然而并没有。

这个不知道到底长了根什么脑回路的Beta就只白白瞪了半天眼，一看见他起身上前，转身就夺门而出，二话不说就给他的鸡儿放了个长假。

鸡儿表示：自二十七年的无业游民生活以来，好容易看到个工作影子的我并不想放假，谢谢啊！

得知自己喜欢的人并不是阳痿这种事就这么可怕吗？被闲置多日的主人很有几分要为崽出气的意思，暗狠狠地想，要是在周末前提前遇上了这人，就干脆直接让本人自己尝尝补肾汤的功效好了。

想着迎面就碰上了本人。

鸣人看着似乎很是纠结模样的佐助，早就忘了先前在车库里排练许久的话，直接就冲上了，非常担忧地问：“怎么了？又和鼬吵架了么？”

没有，这回是和自己的鸡儿在吵架。吵的还是什么时候搞你。

佐助当然不会说这样的话，只面上平淡道：“无碍。你来有什么事？”

三天。以鸣人的性格，算得上已经踌躇了一辈子那么长的时间。他皱着眉又沉默了想了想，终于还是鼓足了勇气，闭上眼在空旷的地下车库大声问了出来：“我就是想问你，之前你说的，是只想让我负那么一次责，还是一直负！”

终于意识到两人的脑回路其实并不搭边的Alpha深深叹了口气，按着额角有些无奈地露出了点笑意，又复而严肃起来，“你自己算算给我喝了多少顿汤？哪怕一顿一回，一次一夜，一回七天……你自己算吧。”

“啊？啊？”万万没想到，自以为从分化入伍后就再也不用面对数学问题的前少校居然在这种突如其来的地方遭遇了严重了挑战。他伸出手指，茫然又努力地数着，“一、一顿……七天……一个星期……一天送两顿……三、三个半月……”

“行了，”佐助叹了口气，“算起来正好一辈子。你就慢慢还吧。”

终于为小伙伴出了口气的佐助非常坦然地仗着自己的文凭瞎编。

“哦、哦……是这样吗？”鸣人伸着手指懵懂地看他。

“是的。”佐助冷静地点点头。

虽然被结结实实地骗了一场，然而前少校对这个数字却非常满意，喜滋滋地像先前一样靠了过来，要拿医生的车钥匙当尽职尽责的司机，还用一副拙劣的撩骚模样，凑到人家耳边，悄声问：“那你看……什么时候开始呀？”

医生心照不宣地顺着前少校的脊背滑到臀瓣上方，看上去依然十分严谨，瞥了眼手表严肃道：“从这里到我家正好半小时。半小时后正好。”

 

现在有一个远比得知他们的宝贝儿子的心上人是阳痿Alpha更严重的问题摆在了水门夫妇的面前。

终于确定关系，就打算来拿户口领证了的两个人，尤其是Alpha……在拜访岳母岳父的当天夜晚居然陷入了发情期。情况紧急，也容不得找地方了。他们的儿子脱了外套就往房间冲，大大咧咧地安慰他们：“等知道发情期能搞多久，你们就晓得佐助的厉害啦！千万别担心啊！”

哪怕是已经结婚数十年，孩子都这么大还依然感情甚笃，隔三差五就抛弃儿子去度个小蜜月的水门夫妇，都对自己儿子此刻毫不遮掩的大嗓门感到有些面红耳赤。

我们现在已经不担心他的瓜了，做家长的默默想，只担心你的花。

这可如何是好？两人愁得皱纹都出来了一打，心想虽然看样子我家儿子终于算是逃脱了今后因为xing生活不和谐而惨遭分手，说不定最终只能重复一心深爱A与O的Beta命运，成为后辈们睡前读物里又一个悲壮接盘侠的凄惨命运了。但当真正意识到原来自己那个A爆了，在之前部(队和现在小区内部被无数Beta票选为“最想让他当老公”冠军，不管从肱二头肌还是六块腹肌都看不出来到底是哪里暴露了受的潜质的儿子，最终还是被别家的小白猪结结实实拱了一顿——现在看样子以后还有很多顿，的事实还是真叫做家长的心里一阵别扭。

而且，更加叫人忧虑的是……

两人默默地走出门外，发现就算是装修时花了大工夫弄好的隔音装置都没有完全过滤掉自己儿子已经喊得嘶哑的大嗓门。

这个才摘掉了阳痿帽子，从儿媳成功向儿婿转型的儿子现男友……这能力不要太强了好不好？！

那具看着还没我家儿子健壮的身体里到底是藏了多强大的力量，积压了多少年的欲望，学习了多少碟的技巧，才能把前少校搞得这么哭爹喊娘的噢！

心里愁苦了半天好容易和部(队一起把儿子养成了这样结实又耐(操的Beta，白白便宜了能(操的Alpha，还得彼此互相安慰：两个都是新世纪的老处男，可不就是老房子着火了么。

现在好了，玖辛奈看着厨房里挂着的粉骚小围裙生闷气，学了这么久终于能熬出像样的补肾汤了，得，全给自己补了。


End file.
